


Distancia

by bunny_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_bulma/pseuds/bunny_bulma
Summary: ¿Qué es la distancia?, ¿un intervalo de tiempo entre dos personas?, o simplemente los sucesos que nos impiden estar junto a la persona que amas, “podrán separar mi cuerpo del tuyo, pero mi ser entero te pertenece ahora y siempre”, una historia que pondrá en claro que la distancia, sea de tiempo o de lugar, jamas apartara al amor.





	Distancia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.  
> La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Fue acercándose en silencio, no quería molestar a su soberano, las leyes eran muy estrictas en cuanto al tiempo que podía solicitársele al Rey; más aún cuando este se recluía en su despacho real a resolver asuntos de estado y de otra naturaleza, sin embargo sabía que debía informarle de las noticias recibidas, era primordial que supiera lo que estaba pasando, y diera su visto bueno en lo que acontecía.  
Toma era su consejero, un saiyajin fuerte, un elite entre las tropas, pero el monarca tenía mucha confianza en él, había sido mano derecha de su padre, así que no solo se había ganado el puesto, si no que tenía amplia experiencia en asuntos políticos. Se acercó a la enorme puerta de madera sólida, recubierta de adornos dorados, finamente distribuidos alrededor del escudo de la familia real de Bejīta, en un sobrio relieve color escarlata; toco la puerta rompiendo al fin con la tortura de saber si el soberano se molestaría por la interrupción o no, -majestad solicito su autorización para entregarle ciertas noticias-, espero a que su Rey levantara la mirada de los papeles y escritos que realizaba en esos momentos, -¿Qué pasa Toma?, ¿Qué es tan importarme, que interrumpes mi labor?-, dijo el hombre mirando a su contraparte aun parado con la mitad de su cuerpo entre el despacho y el pasillo, -majestad es el reporte que informa sobre el posible viaje del emperador espurio, al planeta Gaya 2-, con evidente sorpresa, el monarca clavo la mirada en el comandante, que aún no se atrevía a entrar, -pasa y dime que es lo que dice ese reporte, apresurate Toma-, lo despabilo para que soltara todo lo que supiera, -señor, hay pruebas irrefutables de que Freezer, ha mandado soldados de su elite y confianza, para averiguar en qué posición se encuentra Gaya 2, se ha enterado que mantenemos alianzas con planetas de poco poder, pero gran tecnología y en su sed de acabar con nosotros planea destruir esas alianzas, pero lo peor no es eso,… someterá a cualquiera que pretenda sernos fiel, por la fuerza, incluso borrando del mapa estelar a aquellos planetas que no entren en su estrategia-, termino de informar el hombre. Vegeta se puso de pie enseguida, su larga capa aterciopelada negra, ondeo con fuerza mostrando al final en la parte central el emblema real de la raza saiyajin, finamente bordado en color rojo y detalles en hilo de oro; miro por la enorme ventana que daba a los azulados prados que se cernían a su alrededor, elegantemente cultivados y podados; a lo lejos distinguió dos figuras, las únicas que parecían importarle un poco; la Reina era una hermosa hembra saiyajin de enorme cabellera rojiza, de la misma altura que su soberano y consorte, de curvas pronunciadas como toda buena fémina de aquella raza, rasgos finos, delicados y de nobleza, ataviada con un fino vestido azul, a juego de la vestimenta que portara el Rey, un collar de piedras azules similares a lo que se conoce en la tierra como zafiros, haciendo juego con sus bellos ojos azules; aquellos que de vez en cuando le recordaban a otros ojos de azul color, enmarcados por una piel tan blanca, que poco a poco se perdía en la profundidad de su memoria. Leeka acompañaba a su amado y único hijo, el heredero legitimo al trono del planeta rojo, y orgullo del soberano aun reinante, un joven moreno claro, cabellos heredados del padre, negros como la obsidiana que formaban las fuertes erupciones de los grandiosos volcanes del planeta, recios como los habitantes que cohabitaban a la par; el muchacho era fuerte, demasiado si ha de decirse, un saiyajin puro, tanto física como espiritualmente, Cabba era tan fuerte en poder como en nobleza, sus padres sabían que habían engendrado a un digno hijo de la raza saiyajin. De inmediato sus pensamientos regresaron a la habitación en que se encontraba, y al motivo que lo había llevado a divagar en su presente, -¿estás seguro de lo que me acabas de informar?-, pronuncio sin regresar la mirada a su comandante, -por desgracia sí señor, no hay duda, debemos apresurarnos a formar un plan de contingencia, antes de que Freezer comience a restar poder a nuestro imperio-, Vegeta seguía pensando, no era posible que la batalla que se avecinaba, acabara por ser en aquel desdichado planeta, habiendo miles de millones en el universo, tenía que ser precisamente ahí, donde no quería regresar, ese lugar que también en cierta forma era muy especial para él, lo que significaba en sus recuerdos, lo que había sido para su vida, aun un pequeño instante en su juventud; no podía permitir que nada le sucediera a aquel sitio, ni a sus habitantes, de ser diferentes las circunstancias, quizás no le hubiera importado que su rival acérrimo lo destruyera, para su gente era sencillo, explorar el vasto espacio negro, encontrar alguna nueva estrella y hacerse de algún planeta similar, e incluso ponerle el mismo nombre o uno parecido, pero no Gaya 2, no con ella en aquel lugar, casi se había perdido en sus evocaciones, eran muchos años los que transcurrieron unos después de otros, sin saber, sin poder hacer nada, guardarla solo para él, llevarla en algún lugar de su ser, alguno del que no pudiera percatarse ni el mismo; sus responsabilidades eran demasiadas, su deber casi divino, y lo había logrado, era el monarca de su pueblo, les dio un digno heredero que lo sucedería, gobernaba junto a una hembra de noble cuna, de gran fuerza, destinada a él solamente, desde que prácticamente habían nacido, y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, pero en lo profundo, ahí donde nadie puede ver, a veces ni el mismo, estaba aquella, el otro aspecto de su persona, y que de igual forma se negaba a abandonarlo, la mujer terrestre de cabellos de cielo y alma de fuego, la que fue capaz de hacerlo dudar de su linaje, de su sangre, de su poder y de su destino.  
-prepara todo para realizar el viaje a Gaya 2, informa de mi llegada, quiero a los altos mandos del planeta, guerreros y científicos, hay que saber en qué posición estamos, y con que contamos, cuando llegue quiero que ya estén reunidos esperándonos, hay que apresurar esta situación, por ultimo manda llamar a la Reina y al príncipe-, regreso a su asiento frente a la gran mesa, que era el escritorio en donde momentos antes trabajaba, -¿señor llevara al príncipe Cabba y a la Reina, al viaje?-, pregunto confundido el guerrero, Vegeta lo observo turbio, -no, solo al príncipe, la Reina debe tomar mi lugar aquí, pero ambos deben estar informados, así que has lo que se te ordeno y no cuestiones mis mandatos, ¿entendiste?-, el comandante se puso firme ante el reclamo final, dio un asentamiento a lo solicitado y se retiró de la habitación de inmediato a realizar la tarea; Vegeta intento regresar a los papeles que anteriormente leía y a la redacción que de los mismos elaboraba, vio el informe que su soldado le había llevado y lo tomo en sus manos, en la primera hoja había una foto del satélite que orbitaba al planeta Gaya 2, era una buena toma, mostrando la majestuosidad y belleza del lugar, el azul tan profundo de sus aguas, “el azul, igual que sus ojos”, pensó, al ver aquella efigie comenzó a llegar a su mente flashazos de imágenes de situaciones que pensó ya había olvidado, que equivocado estaba, esas vivencias de su juventud seguirían ahí tanto como su misma imagen en presencia de un espejo.  
Planeta Gaya 2, diez y seis años atrás.  
La nave aterrizaba en el hangar designado, era imponente desde el aire, más aun estando completamente en tierra, se sabía que los saiyajin eran hombres rudos de ideas firmes y preconcebidas, la traición no rondaba entre su vasto vocabulario, y la muerte, era una de sus palabras más destacables en el mismo; sin embargo la alianza propuesta con anterioridad era buena por donde pudiera razonarse, ellos ofrecían incluir a la Tierra a la confederación de planetas aliados, cosa que le brindaba protección por los mismos miembros de esta, de los que destacaban la raza de los guerreros indomables, como se les conocía a lo saiyajin en el universo, cada uno de los miembros de la confederación ofrecía dentro de sus posibilidades, algo en que contribuir, podía ser poder, tierras, tecnología, abastecimiento, y por supuesto fuerza bruta, de ser necesario, contra aquellos que desearan no acatar con la endeble paz que existía en el universo; después de tantos conflictos bélicos, que habían reducido a nada planetas enteros, se llegó al razonamiento que convenía mas tratar de vivir en paz que acabarse uno por uno. Entre miles de sistemas galácticos, en una reunión entre soberanos de diversas razas en el sin fin del espacio, se dialogó para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir para la evolución y no para la destrucción. Y así se hizo, por muchas razones los saiyajin como los Namek, razas opuestas en ideología pero, ricas en fortaleza, fueron los designados para llevar a cabo la tarea de perpetuar esa paz, y también eran los encargados de estudiar a los demás planetas que pudieran aportar algo benéfico a todos los pertenecientes a la confederación, en ese nuevo intercambio pacifico; era en eso que se encontraba la comitiva que había llegado a Gaya 2.  
El mismísimo rey Vegeta y su único hijo el príncipe con igual nombre, eran los encargados de tener ese dialogo con los altos jefes del planeta azul, entre los presentes habían sido llamados de los cuatro puntos cardinales, altos funcionarios de todos los países, científicos reconocidos en diversas ramas de estudio, y grandes mentes que aportaran información, así como pudieran interrelacionarse con los invitados que ahí coincidían; de entre los invitados más importantes se encontraban presentes los muy queridos miembros de la familia Briefs, el Dr. Briefs su esposa e hija menor; Bulma era una joven muy inteligente, considerada de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, a pesar de su notable juventud, picardía y sencillez, era digna hija de su padre, ya para su corta edad tenia logros en su ramo, premios por sus aportaciones, sin embargo era tan humilde como su progenitor, jamás alardeaban ninguno de los miembros de los Briefs sobre su intelecto o su fortuna que era cuantiosa, inventos patentados, ideas esbozadas a su competencia, los hacia dignos ante quien se atreviera a levantar el dedo para señalarlos.  
Bulma había dejado la escuela desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabia a la perfección que ya no necesitaba de las enseñanzas que en esos lugares le daban, además que su mente inquieta prefería realizar viajes a todas partes del planeta en busca de nuevos materiales, inventos que mejorar y por qué no decirlo aventuras que realizar. Cuando fue informada por su padre de la llegada de los extraterrestres, no lo pensó dos veces, estuvo en primera fila a la llegada de los saiyajin, quería saber sobre esa raza, es más sobre el universo entero, hacerles preguntas, y no pensaba vacilar al respecto, no era mujer de diplomacia, era tan natural como la fuerza del agua al pasar por un rio, los modales estirados los dejaría para los gobernantes del planeta que eran expertos en ello. Cuando Bulma lo vio descender de la nave junto a los demás, fue un impacto para la vista, no era muy alto, en cambio sí era muy joven, el parecido al hombre que lo adelantaba era innegable, seguramente un pariente, su gesto adusto fue lo que más llamo su atencion, tanto que en su afán por no perderlo de vista, moviéndose con gran rapidez y poca facilidad dado el conglomerado de personas ahí reunidas; logro hacerlo virar el rostro, percatándose de su presencia, la miro a los ojos, en respuesta, y ella se congelo al instante, su mirada de oscura profundidad, su escrutinio silencioso, la desconfianza lanzada y al final, la curiosidad con el gesto tranquilo, no duro mucho aquello, el giro de nuevo a su padre y siguió su camino, Bulma lo siguió ahora solo con la mirada intrigada de saber más sobre aquel “pequeño”, como lo renombro en su pensamiento, en su vientre nació una inquietud que iba más allá de la simple curiosidad y lo sabía, pero no podía ser, la joven no era de las que se enamorara ni nada por el estilo, en su reciente juventud solo había salido con un muchacho que consideraba más su hermano que su posible pareja, ella no podría reconocer que sentimiento la había abrigado, así que era más sencillo pensar que la curiosidad en materia científica tenía que ver con aquello, que las emociones.  
Entro a la sala donde todos se habían reunido, sigilosamente, pues no quería llamar la atencion de nadie ahí, desde luego prefirió quedarse un poco atrás, cerca de donde se encontraba aquel joven extraterrestre que tanto le llamo la atencion, estaba casi detrás de él, su curiosidad era grande, de no ser por tanta palabrería que comenzaron a decir los presentes, le hubiera gustado preguntarle varias cosas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Cómo era su planeta?, ¿Qué tipo de vegetación tenia?, ¿en que se basaba la tecnología de sus naves?, ¿si había viajado a otros planetas?, ¿Cómo eran?, en fin tantas cosas que satisface rían su eterna búsqueda de conocimiento; pero debía moderarse, pues al final de cuentas era una reunión, muy importante para la tierra, el absoluto respeto y el comportamiento ante esos individuos era primordial.  
Vegeta escuchaba las preguntas y respuestas que hacían los terrícolas hacia su padre y demás miembros de su comitiva, sin embargo haciendo gala de su extraordinario sentido saiyajin, sabía perfectamente que había una escurridiza figura de cabello extraño detrás de él, al principio lo molesto, pues podría tratarse de una espía o algo parecido, pero no tenía apariencia de ser uno, quizás solo era imprudente y entrometida, si tenía oportunidad le daría un susto del que se acordaría hasta el último día de su vida; mientras cavilaba en aquello no pudo evitar sacar de su rostro una efímera sonrisa, la chica no era fea, rara y mucho desde luego, inoportuna ni dudarlo, pero después de todo la mayoría de los que estaban en aquel lugar eran gente que solo veía por su conveniencia, por lo que ella no podría ser diferente de aquellos que pertenecen a su mismo planeta.  
Terminada la primera parte de lo que sabían serian varias reuniones, los saiyajines fueron escoltados por el representante designado de la tierra; a los que serían sus aposentos, ubicados en el mejor hotel del mundo, El hotel Burj Al Arab; pretendían que los invitados estuvieran lo mas cómodos posible, perseguían que se sintieran como en su planeta, y de cierta forma buscaban impresionarlos para que fuera más fácil el lograr su ayuda y protección; al llegar al lugar tanto Vegeta como su padre, desde luego no se sorprendieron mucho, pues el lugar, si bien era muy parecido al palacio donde habitaban en su planeta, distaba mucho de los lujos a los que ellos estaban acostumbrados, pero reconocieron la labor de hacerlos sentir cómodos, entendiendo que ese sitio era lo mejor que tenían en su mundo, “hjm, les hace falta salir más de esta bola de lodo, si piensan que nos impresionarían, con esto”, pensó Vegeta mientras daba un vistazo alrededor del lugar. –¿ahora qué piensas príncipe?-, reacciono el monarca, -solo que deseo dar un vistazo a esta pelota de agua, quiero ver que tienen para ofrecer-, contesto de mala gana el joven, -sabía que querrías ir a dar un vistazo al lugar, pero debes pasar desapercibido con esta raza, si alguien se entera de que el príncipe saiyajin, esta solo vagando por la tierra, no dudo que muchos harían cualquier cosa por tomarte preso, y tu bien sabes a quien me refiero-, termino de instruir a su hijo, Vegeta gesticulo una media y malévola sonrisa, -hjm, ¿crees que no lo sé?, no te preocupes gammel, se cuidarme solo, no creo que haya nadie en esta roca que sea si quiera capaz de tocarme-, giro para salir de la enorme habitación, cuando…, -muchacho engreído, ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto?, no olvides que antes que tu padre soy tu Rey, así que si vuelves a llamarme “gammel”, o cualquier otro apelativo, voy a romperte la cara-, se había levantado el monarca del enorme sillón, que tenía aspecto de trono real disminuido, Vegeta levanto los hombros, en aires de darle poca importancia a lo que su padre regañaba, y siguió fuera de la estancia, camino por los pasillos, todos los presentes lo miraban con recelo y temor, cosa que a él le agradaba, infundir miedo en los que encontrara en su camino era el deporte preferido del joven príncipe, y lo hacía más evidente con el porte airado que ejercía simplemente caminado. Todo era perfecto a su paso, hasta que la vio, intentando no ser descubierta, en uno de los muros del lugar, buscando algo o a “alguien”, él sabía que lo buscaba a él, y no la haría esperar mucho, ni a la estupenda diversión que se le tenía reservada, más para el claro esta; en uno de sus rápidos movimientos, quedo frente a ella, sin que la joven pudiera si quiera percatarse de su presencia, cuando lo tuvo en frente, solo pudo reclinarse por completo en la pared detrás, con un gesto de turbación y sorpresa mezclados, no era que le tuviera miedo, pero pensó que su prudencia al lograr escabullir a todos los guardias y personas que cuidaban el hotel, había sido suficiente para que nadie, supiera que ella se encontraba en el lugar, se olvidó que su presa en cuestión no era un humano común, que era un extraterrestre, y peor aún, uno muy poderoso a nivel universo. Vegeta la observo profundamente, la tomo del cuello sin ejercer mucha fuerza, pero si una presión rígida, -¿Quién eres y que quieres?-, se acercó más a su rostro mientras pronunciaba aquello; los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron demasiado, -yo…, yo soy…, Bulma, quieres soltarme de una vez-, hablaba con dificultad por la opresión que el hombre ejercía sobre su cuello, -no hasta que me digas, ¿que buscas?-, dijo fríamente, su voz era tan varonil y siniestra a la vez, -estas…, ciego…, no ves que no puedo…, hablar-, dijo Bulma tomando la mano que la aprisionaba, intentando sin éxito soltarse un poco de su agarre, Vegeta volvió a observarla detenidamente, si no podía ver la verdad en sus palabras, lo vería en su mirada, sorprendentemente a pesar de la opresión que ejercía en la joven, ella no mostraba temor, más bien un poco de enfado, sorpresa y tal vez emoción; que criatura tan extraña, otro u otra en su lugar, literalmente se hubieran orinado del miedo, así que premiando su valor la soltó, pero dejo su brazo junto acorralando su cuerpo, -ahora dime, ¿Quién eres y que quieres?-, siguió su interrogatorio, y Bulma al fin pudo moverse un poco, -si me lo hubieras preguntado de mejor manera, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en contestarte, no pensé que fueras tan grosero-, lo miro a los ojos sin un mínimo de arrepentimiento en lo que decía. Vegeta se enfadó por el poco respeto que le mostraba, así que pego más su cuerpo al de ella para intimidarla, -¿vas a responder o tendré que tomarte del cuello de nuevo?-, su voz era más ronca, delatando que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que se veía tenia, -está bien, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, soy científica, estudiosa y aventurera, solo quería conocerte y hacerte algunas preguntas para un estudio que pienso hacer de las diversas razas en el universo, sabes pienso que debe ser muy interesante conocer otros mundos, otras tierras, mas vegetación, es seguro que hay otras formas de vida biológica, y otros dialectos, nuevas tecnologías, naves como en la que llegaste, debe ser fascinante…-, la detuvo en seco el hombre, -no solo eres rara, si no muy gritona, hablas demasiado y no dices nada en concreto, ¿eres uno de esos que ustedes llaman reporteros?-, finalizo alejando su cuerpo de ella, -no, claro que no, ya te lo dije, soy científica y no soy gritona, soy curiosa natural, así que, ¿podrías responder mis preguntas?-, abrió de nuevo sus ojos emocionada, -no tengo tiempo que perder con criaturas insignificantes como tú, alejate de aquí, no seré compasivo la próxima vez-, giro para retomar su camino, pero Bulma lo detuvo del brazo, -oye, no puedes dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca, ¿no eres un príncipe?, deberías tener modales-, Vegeta se detuvo en seco, era la segunda vez que lo irrespetaba y no lo toleraría más, -¿Cómo te atreves tu a hablarme así, estúpida mocosa?-, regreso a su anterior pose, acorralándola de nuevo en la pared, Bulma esta vez sí se asustó, su mirada era diferente, ira y odio salían de las profundidades de sus ojos, pero no pensaba flaquear, era Bulma Briefs, sin embargo tenía que ocurrírsele algo en ese momento o de seguro la aniquilaría como a una mosca, -yo…, te podría enseñar la tecnología que usamos en la tierra, así tú también obtendrías información, que me imagino es lo que ibas a buscar, ¿no es así?-, dijo lo más tranquila posible y bingo, vio el cambio en su iracundo gesto, a uno de mucha curiosidad, había dado en el clavo y se felicitó mentalmente a sí misma, por comprobar que en verdad era un genio.  
No confiaba en lo absoluto en esa humana, pero le ahorraría mucho tiempo si le daba la información que necesitaba, por otro lado si no le decía la verdad o trataba de tomarle el pelo, sabía que no tardaría en despacharla al infierno de inmediato, así que salió detrás de ella, la mujer era muy extraña no solo físicamente, si no en su forma de actuar, le pidió que salieran por la parte de atrás del edificio, en el que habitaban él y su padre, ¿su argumento?, era más seguro si no reconocían al príncipe saiyajin.


End file.
